<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Captain America Great by Owner_of_Oghma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502986">Keep Captain America Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma'>Owner_of_Oghma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Strategic Fool-You Agency of China Spy Donald Trump, 战略忽悠局</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　川建国终究没有等到那位与他绝配的恋人：Steve Rogers老了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Trump &amp; 张召忠, Steve Rogers/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Captain America Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本故事纯属虚构，请勿过度联想！<br/><del>川普2020应援作</del></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　张局座的脸与十多年前几乎一样，还是那么严肃、那么深不可测，只有自己因间谍工作的辛劳而变老了。这样一想，史蒂夫选择老去，和川建国倒有几分相同。<br/>
　　“建国，不是我要批判你，你从美国偷回一具尸体，是要做什么？”张局座不苟言笑，看了却不让人害怕。<br/>
　　“这不是随便一具尸体，局座，”川建国试着委婉地解释，这是他的恋人——虽然史蒂夫根本不知道他的情感，“这是美国队长——”<br/>
　　张局座把端着的茶杯狠狠放回桌上：“美国队长？！就算他是钢铁侠，你也不能偷一个尸体回来，这像什么话？传出去你还做不做人？”<br/>
　　张局座虽然看着恼怒，但还是在为我考虑，怕我归国后不好做，替我担忧，川建国心里升起一丝暖意。<br/>
　　“局座，我听说……局里在进行一项生物工程。”一项让人起死回生的生物工程，有着很大的副作用：失忆。<br/>
　　“你消息倒灵通，”张局座被川建国气笑了，“是有这么个危险的工程，因为过于危险，上面已经在叫停了。你…别动不该动的心思。”张局座一直知道建国是双性恋，这对间谍任务反而是好事，他也不会多加干涉。但让偷来的这具尸体进行生物工程？不是张召忠不敢，而是出了什么岔子，他承担不了责任。<br/>
　　“如果出了问题，就由我……”川建国手往下一挥，做了个砍头手势。<br/>
　　张召忠笑了：“好！建国，你还是一如既往，任务十余年，不改有情却无情本色，你啊……”张局座拍了拍建国的肩膀，“试试吧！年轻人。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前作联动227事件：<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948384">Make Captain America Great Again</a><br/>推荐一下喜欢的川宝应援：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1R54y1D7sb">【川宝激情翻唱】霍元甲（高燃）</a><br/><a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1854y1q7Le/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.0">【人声应援翻唱川宝翻唱】霍元甲（高燃）</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>